


how far we've come [animatic]

by genesis_frog



Series: art [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (its unclear what schlatt's doin but its alluded to), 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Canon Backstory, Canon typical drug use, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Development, Digital Art, Elections, Embedded Video, Execution, Fanvids, Filicide, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Video, War, and one frame of toxic quackity/schlatt bc that was also canon, election arc, one frame of fundy/dream because thats canon, the tags make it sound so bad its literally just canon events i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: "I believe the world is burning to the ground. Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out."
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	how far we've come [animatic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [headed for hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603884) by [thebestworstthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestworstthing/pseuds/thebestworstthing). 



**Author's Note:**

> i cranked this out in four days LMAO. im pretty proud of this, even if some of the art isnt like, my best work, i think i got my ideas across! and i think some of it looks very atmospheric so im happy with it. i was physically exhausted and half asleep after finishing the last frames & the edit but i think this is my best edited video yet.
> 
> full credit to "headed for hell" for the idea to tie "how far we've come" to dream smp - author i hope you'll know that i read that, lost my MIND, and instantly started planning this out. this is entirely your fault fhdsjfhd


End file.
